Everyone Else Can See
by I Luv Captain Terror
Summary: This takes place after the season finale, therefor has spoilers for Exodus 2 and 3. Charlie and Claire are perfect for each other, so I'll just leave it at that.
1. Too Much Advise

**Everyone Else Can See**

Summary: This takes place after the season finale, therefore there are spoilers for Exodus 2 and 3. Claire and Charlie are perfect for each other, so I'll just leave it at that.

* * *

Chapter 1: Too Much Advise

Claire sat next to Charlie with Aaron in her arms. She was helping him clean off his cut. "How did it happen?" She asked letting him clean it himself, so she could adjust Aaron in her arms.

"Rocks." He said looking up at her.

"Rocks?" She asked not understanding.

"Yeah, Rousseau set some bloody trap. That woman is a loon. A total nutter. I can't believe she took your child to get back hers."

"She lost a child, not that, that is an excuse. I just got a glimpse of what it was like. I was going crazy when she took Aaron."

"Everything worked out, Claire." He said taking the cloth up to his cut. "Ow." He said quickly.

"It must have hurt a lot." She said furrowing her eyebrows.

"Oh… It wasn't that bad until Sayid put gun powder on it and practically burned my forehead." He said raising his eyebrows and letting out a small laugh.

"He what?"

"It's a lovely story, but you need to get some sleep."

"I think you're right." She said giving him a smile. "Goodnight, Charlie." She said retreating to the place where she slept.

"Goodnight, Claire." He said watching her leave. Sun came over to Charlie and sat next to him.

"That was a wonderful thing you did." Charlie looked over at her. "Getting her baby back."

"Well, I wasn't going to let that psycho steal her child from her."

"You love her… Claire?" Charlie quickly looked up at Sun and then back at the ground.

"Claire, well, I… um…" Charlie looked up at her again. "Yes."

"Why don't you tell her?" Sun asked him, looking him in the eyes.

"What if she doesn't feel the same way?" He asked looking over at where Claire was sleeping. "What if I tell her and ruin things between us."

"What happens if you don't tell her."

"I don't get my heart broken… that's what happens."

"Charlie… tell her."

"I can't, Sun." He looked back at her. "I just can't lose her."

"You won't."

"Why do you care if I tell her anyway? Are you bored?"

"I thought you should know… she feels the same way."

"Did she tell you that?"

"She doesn't have to." Sun said standing up and walking away.

"Charlie…" Sayid said walking up to him and sitting next to him. "How is your head?"

"Fantastic." Charlie said sarcastically.

"You should have Jack check you out when he gets back."

"I'm fine."

"Suit yourself." Sayid said making no attempt to leave.

"Do you want something?" Charlie asked wishing he would leave.

"What is wrong?"

"I've got a lot on my mind." Charlie said once again looking at Claire.

This is about Claire?"

"How does everyone know what I'm thinking?"

"Everyone?"

"Sun, she said everything you're about to say to me." Charlie ran his hand through his hair. "She thinks I'm in love with Claire."

"Aren't you?"

"Yes, and I suppose you think I should tell her too. Why do you two care if I tell her anyway?"

"We see how much you would do for her. How you look at her."

"Ok Dr. Phil, I need to get some sleep. I'll see you tomorrow." Charlie said picking up his bag. A statue of the Virgin Mary fell to the ground. Sayid picked it up and looked inside of it and then back at Charlie.

"Why do you have this?"

"I need it."

"Need it?"

"Look, I didn't take the drugs, I just took the statue."

"Why?"

"I used to be a very religious man."

"Used to be?"

"Well, I… I needed hope… you happy? Claire was relying on me to bring her son back to her and I was afraid I was going to fail."

"So you took the statue… to give you hope?"

"Precisely. I used to be a drug addict and when I saw those drugs… trust me, I wanted them… but I wouldn't do that to Claire. She trusted me to bring back Aaron… I wouldn't take the drugs when I could prove myself to Claire. Prove that I keep my promises… except when Ethan got her…"

"That wasn't your fault."

"Right… I'm going to bed."

"See you tomorrow, Charlie."

"Yeah, tomorrow." Charlie said walking away.

* * *

This was short, I know, but it needed to end there. Please review… I don't know if this is a one shot or not… so be ready for updates… maybe. LOL! CYA guys! 


	2. Refreshing

Chapter 2- Refreshing

Disclaimer: If I owned LOST, then CC would get all the airtime.

SO, a second chapter was demanded by 14 reviewers. Wow. Fourteen for one chapter that is amazing. I'm glad you guys liked it. I have a little confession to make… I updated In Time and Hearts Grow Fonder, so I wouldn't be as rushed to update this story. I'm sorry, but I just couldn't write the chapter all of you guys deserve. SO, I wrote three versions of how this chapter could go, but I didn't use any of them. I know… I'm wasting trees. Sorry. So, I wrote a fourth version and I think you guys will like it. At least, I hope. So, review to let me know what you guys think of it. HERE'S CHAPTER TWO!

* * *

Charlie was sitting on the beach watching Claire. She was standing, holding Aaron as the waves lapped over her bare feet. She looked amazing, as the sun shone on her golden locks. Claire smiled back at Charlie, and he could have sworn his heart skipped a beat. He smiled back at her and she turned her attention back towards the ocean. Charlie skimmed the beach to see what everyone else was occupying themselves with. Of course, Jack and Kate were talking together, but Locke was there too. He seemed to be deep in thought as Jack looked at him as if he was waiting for him to say something. Kate was talking to both of them, lifting a bag up off the ground and strapping it on her back. She started walking towards the jungle and Jack followed. Locke waited a few moments and then also followed, but never saying a word. It worried Charlie when he was in those types of moods, yet he trusted Locke would be the one to save all of them. Charlie just didn't understand what they were hiding. They never said much about their trip into the jungle. Just that Arzt had died on the trip and that was it. Even Hurley kept his mouth shut, which surprised Charlie more than any thing. Hurley was talking to Sun, a few feet from where Shannon and Sayid were sitting, laughing. He hadn't seen Shannon laugh since Boone died. Charlie turned his attention back to Claire as Hurley made his way over to him. He stopped next to where Charlie sat and looked down at him.

"Hey Dude." He said squinting from the sun. Charlie didn't acknowledge his presence. "Uh, Dude…" Hurley said making another attempt to get his attention. Hurley followed his gaze 'till his eyes rested on Claire. "So… I heard Claire likes you."

"What?" He asked, snapping his head up to look at him.

"I thought that might get your attention." He said sitting next to Charlie in the sand, while laughing. "Dude, you've been staring at her for hours."

"Hey." Claire called up to the two of them.

"Hi Claire." Hurley said standing up.

"Oh, don't leave." Claire said looking over at him.

"Well, I gotta… do something." He said slowly. Hurley hurriedly walked away.

"Well, he was in a rush." She said giving Charlie a bright smile.

"Yeah… so what do you want to do now?" He asked returning her smile as he stood up.

"Well, we could go for a swim." She said turning her focus to the ocean.

"You love the water don't you?" He asked with a laugh.

"Well, dipping my feet in wasn't enough."

"So was it cold?"

"Yeah, very refreshing."

"It sounds fun Claire, but who will watch Aaron? Because a baby in an ocean is never good."

"How about Sun?"

"And here I was thinking I was special, being the only baby sitter on the island."

"You've been fired." She said with a laugh.

"Well luv, on what charge?"

"Because I need a swimming partner."

"Well, I would say that applies under wrongful termination, and I don't swim."

"And why not?"

"Because I can't." He said shrugging his shoulders.

"How can you not swim?" She asked in disbelief.

"I never learned. I was a singer; there was no time for swimming."

"Yeah well… now there is." She said taking his hand and leading him towards Sun.

"Excuse me… Sun." She said as Sun turned to look at her with a smile.

"Yes?" She asked smiling at Aaron.

"Can you watch Aaron for a little bit? I promise it won't be long." Claire said with pleading eyes.

"Sure." She said taking the baby.

"Thank you. My tent is right there. It has a cradle in there. If you could stay with him, he should fall right to sleep. If there are any problems, I'll be over there with Charlie." She said pointing at the ocean. "Thank you again."

"You're welcome." Sun said as they walked off.

"So, do I need a suit?" Charlie asked with a laugh.

"No, you can swim in your boxers." She said smiling.

"And what are you gonna swim in?" He asked crossing his arms and raising his eyebrows.

"This." She said taking off her shirt and shorts to reveal a two piece black swim suit. A smile spread across Charlie's face.

"I must say, you could never tell you've had a baby." He said nodding his head. She looked down at the ground and smiled. She looked back up at him.

"You ready?" She asked grabbing his hand and leading him towards the ocean.

"Ready as I'll ever be." He said walking with her, his hand shaking from the feeling of hers on it. They reached the water and Charlie peeled of his shirt and shorts, and threw them away from the water. Charlie didn't notice, but Claire watched him do so. Her eyes sparkled as she watched. She went under the water and came back up with soaked hair. Charlie smiled and went over to her.

"You seem to be doing fine." Claire said blinking the water off her eye lashes.

"Well luv, I'm not totally clueless when it comes to swimming. Plus, I've got a great teacher."

"I haven't taught you anything." She said laughing. Charlie smiled at her.

"You're right. So why did I come out here? Maybe to do this…" He said splashing her.

"You're gonna pay for that." She said wiping the water off her face calmly.

"Oh am I?" He asked dipping his chin into the water while a smile grew on his face.

"Yes." She said very sure of herself.

"When?" He asked in disbelief.

"When you least expect it." She said getting closer to him. They were face to face. Their breath was growing faster. Claire inched closer, their lips almost touching. Then she dunked Charlie and giggled as she swam towards the shoreline. Charlie emerged from the water and swam after her.

* * *

Well, poor Charlie. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. And remember to review!

Thanks to these people for reviewing Chapter 1:

Mome-wrath

Glad you liked it.

jesi0546

Being psycho is all part of being obsessed. Which I know I am, and I'm guessing you are too.

vanaalmar

I am going through denial… NO! In all seriousness… why would Charlie take the drugs when he is looking for Aaron? He didn't let the injury stop him. Why would he let the drugs? It's just not like Charlie to do something like that. So, no… I don't think he took them… but I do also. 50/50 time deal.

RenaissanceGrrl

Here you go.

goblin monkey

No more waiting…

gamechamp85

Here is your update.

ilovecherries123

Thanks! But it won't be millions of chapters.

CharlieandClaire

Here's your update you requested.

Mony19

Glad you like it.

TotallyLost

I will. If only it would happen sooner on the show. I need to see more than a kiss on the cheek.

Lost Hobbit

Me too. And will he tell her… hmmm…

Lara Chubb of Deephollow

Here is the ever popular update.

suspencer

No more waiting, except for chapter three… hehehe.

charlieclaire4ever

I'm glad you liked it, and here is the highly demanded update.

NOW START REVIEWING! LOL! If you want… I guess.


	3. Growing Closer

Chapter 3- Growing Closer

Hey guys, I would like start off by saying I am very proud of this chapter. It is very… well, you'll find out. I think you'll enjoy it. At least I hope. Whatever writer's block I had is gone. Thank goodness. And I went with the first version this time since it was the only version I made. I'm in a great mood. I'm listening to Evanescence and watching "Whose Line is it Anyway?" Well, here's chapter three…

* * *

"That was cheating." Charlie said chasing after Claire. They were headed towards their clothes. Charlie could hear Claire giggling. She stopped abruptly in front of her and Charlie's clothes. Before she could put on her clothes, Charlie came up behind her and threw her over his shoulder. He turned and headed back to the ocean.

"What are you doing?" She asked giggling furiously.

"It's my turn to retaliate." He said reaching the ocean. He kept walking until he was waist high in the water. He moved Claire, so one arm was holding her knees and the other was wrapped around her back. "Any last words, luv?"

"Charlie, let's call a truce." She said looking down at the water.

"Oh, so you don't want to go in the water any more?"

"No." She said giggling. Charlie tightened his grip on her. Claire thought she had won and smiled up at him. Charlie smiled down at her, and then threw her into the water. Claire emerged from the water seconds later. She wiped the water off of her face. "That was cruel." She said swimming towards him.

"You're right luv, but you deserved it." He was still waist high in the water. He put out his hand. "Let's go get dry and relieve Sun of baby sitting duty."

"Alright." She said taking his hand. They walked to where their clothes, still laid. They grabbed their clothes and headed towards Claire's tent. Sun stood as she saw them approaching. She could see they were laughing and holding hands. She smiled and looked down at Aaron, who was still asleep.

"Hi Sun." Charlie said smiling. Claire let go of Charlie's hand and walked inside the tent to see her son still asleep.

"Thank you for watching him." Claire said walking up next to her.

"It was no problem. He's an angel."

"Yeah." Claire said proudly.

"I'm going to leave you two to talk." Sun said giving Charlie a hinting look. Then she walked away leaving foot prints in the sand.

"Talk about what?" Claire asked laughing, but expecting an answer from Charlie.

"Don't look at me." Charlie said putting up his hands in defense. Claire crossed her arms, still expecting an answer. "She said it." Charlie whined.

"Okay, well I need to change." She said grabbing a pair of shorts and a shirt out of her bag.

"Why not just put your clothes over that lovely swimsuit?" Charlie asked lifting his eyebrows for emphasis.

"It's wet." Claire said shaking her head.

"Yes, but having wet clothes is better than searching all day for a place to change." Charlie said sliding on his shorts and then his shirt.

"You're right." She said sliding on her shorts.

"Yeah well… you hungry?" Charlie asked looking around.

"Yes." She said slipping her shirt on.

"Okay, what do you prefer?" He asked rubbing his hands together.

"It doesn't matter." She said picking up Aaron. He opened his eyes, but they slid closed again when he saw Claire's face.

"Okay, I'll find something." Charlie said walking away.

"Wait, we're coming with you." Claire said walking quickly to catch up.

"Can't get enough of me, huh luv?" Charlie said sliding his hand behind her back.

"Right." She said smiling.

When they reached the jungle. Claire seemed a little uneasy.

"Claire, you don't have to come." Charlie said understanding perfectly what she was feeling.

"No, I'm okay." Charlie looked at her in disbelief. "Really Charlie, I'm fine." Charlie knew she wasn't, but went along with it anyway. They looked around for fruit, and eventually found some bananas. Charlie climbed up the tree and picked a few. Meanwhile, Claire was holding Aaron, watching Charlie. Charlie fumbled on the branch, but managed to regain his balance. "Are you okay?" Claire yelled up to him. Charlie looked down at her with a smile.

"Don't worry, luv." He said letting out a small laugh. Claire sighed and turned around.

"Oh my God." She whispered.

* * *

_"Claire are you okay?" Charlie whispered to her. He had something covering his eyes and couldn't see her, but he knew she was close._

_"Yeah, are you?"_

_"I'm fine, luv." Charlie was silent for a second. "Claire, I won't let any thing happen to you."_

_"What do they want Charlie?"_

_"I don't know, but don't worry. We'll get free some how."_

_Charlie was silent to hear what Ethan was saying. The only words he could make out were, "Hang him."_

_He felt hands grab his arms. He fought them, kicked as hard as he could._

_"Charlie what's going on?" Claire yelled to him._

_"You're insane." Charlie yelled to Ethan. Ethan looked over at Claire and walked over to her. He took off her blindfold. Claire looked at him and then at Charlie as they out the noose around his neck. Then he was hung. Claire screamed out for him as he kicked and tried to use his hands to take off the noose. Slowly the life drained out of him and all Claire could hear was the sound off her own sobs._

* * *

Charlie climbed down carefully and walked up behind her. "Claire?" He asked looking at her and then where her eyes stared at.

"I remember that tree." She said with tears threatening to fall from her eyes. Charlie realized where they were.

"Let's go, Claire." He said putting his hand on her back.

"Why didn't you tell me?" She asked turning to look at him. "Why didn't you tell me that they hung you?"

"I thought it was something best forgotten." He said looking at the ground and then back at her. "Claire, please don't be mad."

"I'm not." She said gently. A rustle came through the bushes. "What was that?" Claire asked turning quickly. Charlie walked slowly towards the bushes. Before he could reach them, Locke, Jack, and Kate emerged from them.

"Where have you been?" Charlie asked the group. They exchanged looks and Claire walked up next to Charlie.

"We were doing some exploring." Locke lied.

"What are you two doing out here?" Jack asked with a drop of sweat sliding down his face.

"We came to get food." Charlie said holding up the bananas.

"You shouldn't be out here alone." Locke advised walking away.

"We were just headed back." Charlie said as Jack and Kate passed him and Claire. They were following Locke, but weren't headed towards camp. He wondered where they were going, as did Claire.

"Let's go, luv." He said looking over at her, with his hand still lying on her back.

* * *

When they got back, Charlie and Claire sat on the beach and looked out at the ocean. It was dark out and the stars were shining bright. Aaron was asleep in his cradle next to Claire. Charlie and Claire were silent while they each ate a banana. As the night went on, Claire grew tired. She looked at Charlie who was deep in thought. She thought for a second, closed her eyes, and laid her head on his shoulder. Charlie was taken by surprise, but never moved. When he was sure Claire was asleep, he kissed the top of her head.

* * *

Aww… lol. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and don't forget to review.

Thanks to these people for reviewing chapter two:

goblin monkey

Thanks so much.

jesi0546

(hugs back) I'm glad you liked it.

WereKid

I love CC! They are awesome! Thanks for the review!

TotallyLost

I'm glad you liked it. Thanks for reviewing.

Tari5

Here's your update! Would you like anything else? sighs I bet you say a CC kiss… Why do I even ask?

Mony19

I totally agree! CC rock! Thanks for reviewing!

moodys-rejected-heart

Well… just read and find out! LOL! I'm evil!

charlieclaire4ever

Here's your update! Thanks for the review!

Beth95

Oh yes… I enjoyed writing that chapter, just because Charlie is shirtless. I'll think of more reasons for him to be too… (ponders)

CharlieandClaire 

YAY! Glad you reviewed! (laughs)


	4. The Moment

**Chapter 4- The Moment**

Ok… Another chapter here for you guys. I think you will enjoy this one, I put it another flashback… you guys seemed to like the other one. I will try to put more flashbacks in later chapters too, let's just hope you don't get sick of them. As far as Hearts Grow Fonder is going… I admit that I am using this story as my excuse to slack off on it. I'm sorry… really. Before I update this story again I will update Hearts Grow Fonder. The last chapter too. Geez… time flies. Well, here's the new chapter!

* * *

Charlie sat on the beach, rocking Aaron. He had been doing so, since Claire fed him almost an hour ago. He was asleep now, his eyelids closing slowly as Charlie looked down at him. Claire walked up behind Charlie and smiled down at her son in his arms. It was late and the only light left was from the fire, making their faces glow. Claire scooped Aaron up from Charlie's arms and headed back to the tent. Charlie stood and followed close behind. Claire laid Aaron in his cradle and smiled at Charlie as she looked up at him. They sat down on a blanket that was lying under their tent. 

"The stars are beautiful tonight." Claire commented, as her eyes sparkled looking up at them.

"It's amazing; you always find the good in situations." Charlie said smiling at the sky.

"Why drowned in the bad?" She asked looking over at him with a small smile.

"Well luv, I guess it's easier to find the bad than the good." He said looking into her eyes. "But I'm lucky really."

"And why is that?" Claire asked interested.

"Because I have you and Aaron." He said with a hint of a smile. Claire smiled at the sand. Charlie looked away from her. "You know, there's a plane full of heroine out in the jungle. Sayid showed me it when we were looking for Aaron." Charlie looked over at her once again. "And when I was standing there looking down at all the small baggies full of heroine, I thought about you."

"Me?" She asked laying her hand on his forearm.

"Yeah, Claire. Well, it's just… I made you a promise and I would never break a promise to you." He admitted.

"Thank you Charlie." She said smiling at him and then kissed his cheek. Charlie smiled, and his blushing was hidden by the dark. Claire moved her hand from his forearm to his hand. She laced her fingers in his and both of them tightened their grip. Claire laid her head on his shoulder. "I'm glad you're here Charlie." She said closing her eyes.

"I'm glad I'm here too." He said leaning his head on hers. Claire slowly drifted off to sleep and when Charlie was fully sure she did, he laid her down gently. He took off his hoodie and placed in under her head. He smiled down at her and pushed a free strand of hair behind her ear.

* * *

Claire's tears soaked the newly applied blindfold. All she could see was Charlie hanging, her mind wouldn't let go of the image. Claire stomped on through the muddy jungle, the rain beating down on her. Claire stopped, only to be nudged forward by an anonymous hand. 

They came to a stop under some sort of shelter; Claire guessed it was a cave. Someone removed her blindfold, which revealed her surroundings to truly be a cave. Another tear slid down her cheek as she shuddered, feeling the cold wind rush into the cave. Claire heard foot steps walking her way and looked down quickly. Ethan walked in front of her, staring at her until she looked up at him.

"Are you hungry?" He asked, his voice making her jump. Claire kept looking at him, but was unable to speak. Ethan walked away, heading back to the group in the back of the cave. He returned moments later with rope and fruit. He laid a few pieces of fruit on a shirt, and then grabbed hold of her feet. He tied them together, figuring Claire wouldn't be able to undo them, seeing as she was very pregnant. "You should eat." He said walking away once again.

"Why did you kill him?" She asked staring at the wall across from her, her voice emotionless. Ethan stopped and looked at her.

"We didn't need him." He said with no remorse.

"And you need me?" She asked with a clear sound of anger and sadness mixed into her tone. She turned her head to look at him.

"Yes." He said firmly.

"Why?" She asked, as tears streaked her cheeks red. Ethan walked back to the group and Claire buried her head in her hands. "Why?" She repeated to herself, wiping away the tears.

* * *

Claire woke to the sound of Aaron crying, only to see Charlie rush in moments later. He scooped Aaron up from his cradle and shushed him as he lightly bounced him up and down. Claire sat up and smiled at Charlie. 

"Good morning luv." He said returning her smile.

"Good morning." She said taking Aaron from him.

"Did you sleep well?" He asked smiling down at Aaron in her arms.

"Oh… um… yeah." She lied.

"Good." He said giving her a smile. Claire put Aaron in his crib. She and Charlie grabbed some fruit and talked as they ate. Sun entered the tent with a smile. "Hello Sun." Charlie said standing up.

"Hello, do you need me to watch him?" Sun asked looking at Aaron.

"Yeah." Claire said with a thankful smile. "That would be nice."

"Would you mind if I take him for a walk?" Sun asked as Claire stood.

"No, that would be fine, but be very careful." Claire warned in a motherly tone.

"I will, where are you going?" Sun asked picking Aaron up from his cradle.

"There's a pond with a waterfall in the jungle. Kate knows where it is, so if you need us, just ask her." Charlie explained.

"Okay, have fun." Sun said with a smile.

* * *

Charlie and Claire arrived at the pond, both smiling as they talked. Claire peeled down to her swim suit and Charlie to his boxers. He walked into the water, Claire followed behind him. 

"It's cold." Claire said swimming towards Charlie who was already out in the middle of the pond. Charlie laughed at her. "What's so funny?" She asked reaching him. He just shook his head and smiled at her. She swam over to him and returned his smile. She quickly dunked him and swam over to the waterfall. Charlie emerged from the water and swam after her. She giggled as she climbed onto the rocky cliff behind the waterfall. Charlie reached the rocks and climbed up to where Claire was standing. She backed away from him laughing, as he slowly walked towards her.

Claire's foot slid off the ledge and Charlie quickly grabbed her arm, stopping her from falling off the ledge. He pulled her to him; her body was now pressed up against his. She looked up at him and wrapped her arms around his neck. Both were breathing heavily. She looked up at him and he looked down at her. Their lips inched towards each other's slowly, until they finally met. Charlie brought his hand to her face and brushed her cheek lightly with his thumb.

They parted moments later, both breathless, both smiling. Charlie placed his forehead against hers and then brought his head up, to kiss the top of her head.

"I love you, Claire." He said brushing his fingers along her arm.

"I love you too." She said kissing his lips gently.

* * *

So, I hope you liked it, since I gave you the long awaited kiss. SO repay me by REVIEWING! YES! REVIEWING! I love REVIEWS! I love reading REVIEWS! SO REVIEW! 

**FluffLover- **Claire realized it. YAY!

**Lara Chubb of Deephollow- **I thought you might want another flashback, so I added one in. Do you want more of the flashbacks or are they getting old?

**The Lady Luthien- **I didn't. Here is the kiss…

**moodys-rejected-heart- **I am no longer evil, I let them kiss!

**Tari5- **Here's the kiss you ordered!

**Mony19- **Glad you liked it.

**Sherrielynne- **Really, I LOVE Charlie and Claire.

**CharlieandClaire- **Thanx! (Sorry it is so short, but I mean it times 1,000.)

**Lost Hobbit- **Here's your update and another flashback for you.

**redireas- **Thanx! Your reviews are nice to read! Thanks for the encouraging words and the congrats on my many reviews. I love CC and I'm glad I was able to write a story that so many people seem to enjoy.


	5. Talk of Two

Chapter 5- Talk of Two

Hey guys, I'm back after updating Hearts Grow Fonder and putting out the sequel like I promised. I put on my profile that I was going to change my pen name, and that is going to happen very soon. I just got really bored of having the same one for awhile now and need a change. I'm not bored of CC though, that would never happen! I PROMISE! My new pen name will be changed to **Waiting4october**. This means I'm waiting for season 2. I watched the season finale last night and got depressed… I have to show how much I miss it in my name. SO, I'll probably end up changing it again like every week… LOL! Hope you like this chapter and I'll update Hearts Grow Fonder next. Enjoy!

* * *

Claire sat with her back against the cave wall, holding Aaron as he slept. Charlie too slept nearby on his side facing her, using his hoodie as a pillow. The events of earlier today had been playing through her mind, and as she sat there, she could only smile. The hard surface of the cave wall made her back begin to tighten. She pulled her back away from the hard rocks and sat up straight. Her attempt to stretch it failed and she sighed as she stood. She was careful not to wake Aaron while doing so, but the baby noticed the change. He let out a fuss and Claire tried her best to quiet him, so he wouldn't wake Charlie. After a few minutes, Aaron was quiet and his eyelids slid closed. Claire smiled at the sight and gently placed him in his cradle. She pulled his blanket over his sleeping figure and brushed her fingertips from his head to his chin. She stood up straight and placed her hands on her back. She heard Charlie stir in his sleep and turned to look at him.

"Claire." She heard someone say from behind her. It took her a moment to take her eyes off of Charlie, but eventually she turned to meet Jack's friendly eyes.

"Hi." She said crossing her arms and walking towards him.

"What are you doing up so late?" He asked walking with her away from where Charlie and Aaron slept.

"I'm not tired." She said watching her feet get farther away from her son with each step. She stopped and looked back at the cradle. Aaron's sleeping form laid there unmoved, and of course Charlie lay nearby. Jack followed her gaze until his eyes rested upon the two.

"How's Aaron… is he eating and sleeping normally?" Jack asked, obviously reaching doctor mode. Claire smiled at his tone.

"Yeah, he's good." She said nodding her head.

"And Charlie, how's the scar on his head?" Jack asked, pointing to his forehead for emphasis.

"Still black, but he hasn't complained." She noted smiling. Jack smiled with her.

"Something's changed about you." He said furrowing his eyebrows, but keeping a friendly smile.

"What do you mean?" She asked uncrossing her arms and shoving her hands into her back pockets.

"Well, when you came back, you were… distant. For a good reason of course, but now… it's like it was before." Jack said with a one sided smirk. Claire smiled and opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out.

"I'm sorry; I shouldn't have brought it up." Jack said with a sense of regret creeping into his tone.

"No… really it's okay. It's just… I am remembering things bit by bit and it gets to be too much sometimes, but Charlie's helping me remember… he's very supportive." She said once again glancing over at Charlie's sleeping form.

"Yeah, you two were always together before Ethan took both of you." Jack said nodding his head and smiled when he saw Claire do so. "I'm glad to see some things never change." He said laughing. Claire blushed and laughed with him.

"Charlie has been amazing, and everything that I have remembered shows me how he's always been there." Claire said removing her hands from her pockets. "He brought Aaron back, and that is the best gift anyone has ever given me. The thing is Jack… Charlie and I kissed at the pond today and it felt perfect, like I am supposed to be here." She said brushing a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"You better watch it; you're begging to sound like Locke." He said chuckling to himself. Claire's grin grew.

"So why are you up Jack?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Locke, Kate, and I just got back from the jungle." Jack explained glancing over at Kate, sitting in front of the fire.

"What are you doing out there?" Claire asked furrowing her eyebrows.

"Oh… um, just exploring." He said avoiding looking into her eyes. Claire gave him a half smile.

"Well, I'm going to try to get some sleep." She said looking over at Aaron's cradle to make sure he was still there.

"Alright, see you tomorrow Claire." He said turning and walking in Kate's direction.

"Bye." She said also turning and walking away, but towards Charlie and Aaron. She reached where they lay and sat down next to Charlie, lifting his head and placing it on her lap. She pulled his fingers to her lips and kissed them gently as the other hand played with his hair. Claire looked at his fingers again.

* * *

_"Ethan, where's Jack?" Charlie asks the man standing a short distance away. By this time Claire and Charlie's hands have parted and returned to their sides. Ethan remained where he stood and stared at Claire, which made her shift her weight from one foot to the other as she looked away from him. Charlie noticed Claire's fear and wrapped his arm around her protectively. Claire's eyes made contact with Ethan's and they widened with fear. Charlie removed his arm from around her and stepped in front of her, acting as a barrier between them._

_"Claire, head back to the beach." He ordered, never taking his eyes off of Ethan._

_"What about you?" She asked watching Ethan begin to walk towards him._

_"Claire, please go." He said as Ethan grabbed hold of his shirt and pressed him against a tree. Claire let out a scream as Charlie's back slammed against the trunk. She quickly turned and ran towards the beach, only to be stopped moments later by a mysterious pair of hands. They dragged her toward Charlie, where he lay face down in the dirt. She watched as Ethan bound his hands and then applied a blindfold. Someone grabbed Claire's hands, pulling them together and binding them. She tried to get them loose, but someone grabbed her hands tightly, holding them still. She flinched and heard Charlie whisper her name._

_"She's here Charlie, but no more hero tactics, if you want to stay alive." Ethan warned. Claire was lead forward by the hands that held her arms. Charlie was in front of her, also being urged forward by two pairs of mysterious hands. They were surrounded by men, but Charlie had a plan.

* * *

_

I know. I know… it's a little short, but I wanted you to think about it. Actually no, I just like being mean. The plan is the reason Claire was focused on Charlie's fingers. And if that doesn't give it away, then nothing will. SO, if you would please review, that would be greatly appreciated. I know sometimes you're just not in the mood… but I like them. Please… ok. **I promise next chapter will be more exciting. AND there will be another kiss next chapter… so you have to keep reading…**

Thanks to these people for reviewing chapter 4:

Lara Chubb of Deephollow- Ok… more kissing will come, just not in this chapter… but the next chapter… I'll just let you wait and see…

Mony19- I'm glad you enjoyed it.

RenaissanceGrrl- YAY! They KISSED! LOL! Glad you liked it.

Tari5- (thanks you for the chocolate) You don't have to bow… but thanks anyway. 

Lost Hobbit- Well, I'll give you 2 flashbacks next chapter! I promise they won't overcome the story. I just want you to get a feel of what happened and why these are coming back so quickly.

CharliesHoodie- Here you go and thanks for inviting me as a staff member, I'm glad you thought of me. Love your stories by the way.

A Teenage Werewolf- Thanks so much… reviews like that keeps me going and loving it.

The Lady Luthien- (joins in on happy dance) Glad you enjoyed it.

redireas- I know they are perfect together.

FluffLover- Glad you liked and I will try to update my other story soon.

Beth95- You are very welcome.

CharlieandClaire - Thanks so much, hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	6. Trust

Chapter 6- Trust

So, last night I finally had a random burst of creativity, which means you are doomed to a cliffy! (evil laugh) Sorry, but that's how the cookie crumbles. Remember, I'm changing my pen name to **waiting4october**. AND as I promised, 2 flashbacks. Just because I felt like it… SO, enjoy!

* * *

_Charlie wiggled the bundle of tape on his pinky finger. He kept wiggling it until it would slide off. He waited a few seconds and dropped it to the ground, taking a deep breath, in hopes that these men didn't see it. Claire was walking behind Charlie, and stepped over the bundle of tape that read "L". She could see it through the bottom of her blindfold. They hadn't been walking for very long, but Claire carried many extra pounds and with every step she grew weaker. Her stomach felt unprotected, and that made her feel sick. Her hands were still bound, so she couldn't lay her hands on her very pregnant belly. She worried about a lot of things, her mind processing many thoughts as they walked on. Who are they? Where did they come from? What do they want? Why did they take her? Why hadn't the baby kicked, since she was taken? Is Charlie okay? Where are they going? Is anyone looking for them? Will they ever take a break? Were they going to die? Her legs finally collapsed from under her. She let out a shout in pain._

"_Claire?" Charlie yelled, looking behind him, even though he couldn't see her with his blindfold on. "Claire are you okay?"_

"_Be quiet." Ethan said walking past him, towards Claire. "Get her up." _

"_She needs a break." Charlie hissed._

"_I told you to shut up." He said looking back at him. "We rest, but it will be short. We'll carry her if we have to." Ethan ordered.

* * *

_

Sun was once again watching Aaron, so Claire and Charlie could be alone. She noticed the change in their relationship very quickly. When one left the other, there was always a peck on the cheek. When they thought no one was looking, there were touches to the thighs, back of the neck, but mostly hips. They held hands a lot and were always smiling. It wasn't hard to tell they were in love and each other knew it.

Charlie and Claire had walked in the jungle, holding hands. They had walking for awhile now passing over vines, through bushes, and walking on uneven ground.

"Charlie, why did you bring me out here?" Claire asked giggling as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He smiled and tilted his head to the side.

"I'll give you one guess." He said leaning down to her lips and pressing them against hers. Claire pulled him tighter to her. When they parted, both were breathless. Claire's smile grew.

"I give up." She said kissing him again.

"Actually, I thought we could talk about us." Charlie said sitting down on a fallen tree's trunk. Claire looked at him questioningly, she was worried.

"What about us?" Claire asked furrowing her eyebrows and sitting next to him on the trunk.

"Well, our relationship has changed and I thought we should talk about it." Charlie explained looking over at her. Claire's eyebrows were still furrowed, as she stared at her hands, which were shaking with fear and nerves. She felt sick, it all sounded really familiar. Thomas wanted to talk right before he broke up with her. Charlie wouldn't do that to her… Why was it being brought up? Why was he sounding so serious?

"Charlie, are you… breaking up with me? Because if you are…"

"No Claire, never!" Charlie interrupted quickly. "Never luv." He said grabbing her hand. Claire sighed with relief and a smile returned to her face.

"Then why do you sound so serious?" She asked, as he pulled her onto his lap. She put an arm around his neck, and the other was placed in her lap.

"Because things have moved to a different level with us, and I don't want to ruin it." Charlie said shaking his head.

"I don't either." She said smiling at him. He let go of her hand and wrapped his arm around her waist. She leaned her head on his shoulder and he responded by placing a soft kiss on her forehead.

"So, we'll take things slow, for you and Aaron." Charlie said as she turned her head up to him and kissed his stubbly beard.

"Thank you Charlie." She said softly.

"Anything for you, luv." He said pressing his lips against hers. She giggled and climbed off his lap. "You ready to go back to camp?" He asked with an amazing grin that grew with every second. Claire gave him a one sided smile.

"Yeah." She looked around. "Which way's camp?" She asked furrowing her eyebrows.

"Well, we came from…" Charlie turned in a circle, stopped, and pointed. "…that way, I think." He said rubbing the back of his head.

"You think?" She asked getting worried.

"Well yes." He said, totally confused.

"Charlie, are we lost?" She asked biting her bottom lip.

"Yes, but don't worry luv. We'll make it back to camp."

"How can you be so sure?" She asked crossing her arms.

"Claire, you trust me, right?" He asked turning to look at her.

"Of course." She whispered, pulling him into a hug. He kissed her cheek and pulled away. He tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear, and looked around once again.

"Let's get going." He said taking her hand in his and heading in the direction he believed camp was.

Then the sound came.

* * *

_As they rested, Claire sat next to Charlie, whimpering in fear. Charlie could hear it, and every whimper broke his heart. He loosened the tape on his finger. This one read "A". He slid it off and felt hands pull him up. He felt around him, finding a stick, and placing the tape on it, his hands still bound. He had to make one obvious, so they would definitely see it. They would find them. Charlie realized he thought they would save them, but who was "they" and what if "they" really weren't coming?_

_Mysterious hands pulled Claire up, and urged her forward. She swallowed hard, scared out of her mind. The rest had done her legs some good, but it wouldn't be enough. Not unless they were close, but she didn't want to think about where they were being taken. She didn't want to think about any of it. Her heart pounded harshly, fear in every beat. The only thing that gave her hope was the sound of Ethan's voice. Odd as that sounds, it was because of what he said… "We're being followed."

* * *

_

I know… I'm mean. So the sound is… yeah right. Like I'm going to tell you. It could be the monster, the others, Danielle, or anything else my heart desires. And someone gets hurt. Hmm… who could that be? Just wait for the next chapter to see, I guess. Oh and review to tell me what you think and if you liked it.

Thanks to these people for reviewing chapter 5:

**Lara Chubb of Deephollow**- Hope this chapter was all you hoped for.

**RenaissanceGrrl**- YOU WISH! SO NO CLAIRE'S NOT PREGNANT! LOL!

**A Teenage Werewolf**- Well, I'm glad you like this story so much. For the lovely review, here's an update.

**jou65**- I'm glad. Thanks for the review.

**redireas**- Well, it's actually shorter than last chapter, but I had to stop it there, because I love cliffies. In my stories, not in the stories I read.

**Ponyboysgirl1**- No more waiting, hope you liked it.

**CharliesHoodie**- Thanks a bunch!

**The Lady Luthien**- Are you sure? I heard it was October 5th. Anyways, thanks for the review.


	7. Fear

Chapter 7- Fear

Well guys, I got to say I'm very proud of this chapter. There's no flashback, I'm sorry. And it's a cliffy! I know you guys love them. LOL! I'm so mean… Ok, so I hope you enjoy this chapter, because I sure did. AND I'm not going to change my pen name, because I haven't been in the mood lately, so I'll still be CCLover4ever. Have fun reading and review! Enjoy…

* * *

A/N: Thanks Werekid for bringing this to my attention. I had Kate make a comment about Sawyer, that hinted he was on the island. He's not, I wrote that part at midnight, exhausted. I wasn't thinking clearly, so I changed it. Sawyer is still not on the island, yet...

* * *

Charlie and Claire froze where they stood. Both looked back, eyes wide with fear. Claire turned to Charlie, almost breathless, and he turned to look back at her.

"Did you hear that?" Claire asked staring into his eyes.

"Yeah." He said looking back again. "We need to find camp soon." He said grabbing her hand and leading her forward.

"Is it the monster?" She whispered.

"That would be my first guess." He said looking at her and then at the trees ahead. The sound came again, only this time it was continuous. Charlie pulled Claire's hand, so she was standing in front of him. She began to run and Charlie followed close behind. The sound was close, and the trees were moving all around them. Charlie was gaining on Claire; he had to make a decision. Keep running or hide.

He grabbed Claire's arm and she screamed. He pinned her back against a nearby tree, he was face to face with her. He stretched his neck to the side, looking around the tree. The sound suddenly ceased. He looked around the tree, nothing in sight. He looked into Claire's eyes; she blinked suddenly when a rain drop hit her cheek.

"Perfect." He said rolling his eyes. The rain began to pour down. They stood there for a moment, both continued to look around.

The sound came from their side and a tree could be heard cracking. Charlie's head snapped to the side, he saw the tree falling. He quickly secured an arm around Claire's waist and pulled her out of harm's way. The tree fell inches from where they lay. Charlie was on top of her, but quickly picked himself up and leaned down to her side.

"Claire, are you okay?" He asked brushing his thumb over her cheek. She winced and forced her teeth together. He looked at her, puzzled. "Claire, what is it? What's wrong?" He asked frantically.

"My leg." She said closing her eyes tightly shut, forcing out a tear. Charlie moved to her leg. He looked up at her again.

"Which one?" He asked, seeing the pain in her eyes.

"Right." She answered as another tear slid down her cheek. Charlie looked at her right pant leg. It was torn and stained with blood. He tore the rest of it up to her knee, and pulled it up to reveal a large gash on the outside of her shin. It was bleeding and went pretty deep, and Charlie could see there was dirt and muddy water in the cut. Charlie didn't know what to do, he took off his shirt. He tied it tightly around her leg. He wanted the bleeding to stop and as many germs to stay out as possible. He looked at her leg and then her face.

"I need you to climb on my back." He said giving her hand a gentle squeeze.

"No Charlie, I can walk." She said bravely.

"Claire, it's bleeding and you're in pain. You're going to let me carry you." He said with determination in his eyes.

He turned his back toward her as she pushed herself onto her knees. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he stood. She kicked her legs up to his side and Charlie put his hands under her thighs. Claire was soaked from the rain that still poured down. Charlie shivered as the rain beat down on his bare chest. He trudged on through the muddy water, his checkered shoes full of water.

After awhile of walking, Claire could see the fight in Charlie, to keep himself going. She knew he needed a break.

"Charlie, take a break." She said, trying to talk sense into him.

"Claire, we need to get back to camp. It's not safe out here with that thing showing up and stalking us. Aaron is going to need fed, and your cut needs checked out before it gets infected." He said still walking on.

"Charlie please rest." She pleaded. He stopped and let her down gently, trying his best to keep the pressure off of her leg. Charlie kicked himself for not bringing along water, but he hadn't expected to be out this long.

He sat on the ground slowly, wiping his wet bangs away from his eyes. Claire was leant against a tree, her head back, allowing the water to drop on her face freely. She looked at Charlie, he had to be so cold, not that she wasn't. Charlie saw her looking at him, so he scooted over to where she sat. She leaned forward as he put his back against the tree. She laid back onto his bare skin and he wrapped his arms around her.

* * *

"Jack." Sun said walking up to the kind doctor quickly in the rain, with Aaron screaming in her arms. He and Kate looked as if they had been arguing, both soaked from the rain. Jack took his attention away from Kate and whipped around quickly to the sound of his name.

"Jack." She repeated coming to a halt right in front of him.

"What's wrong?" He asked, eyes full of concern.

"I'm worried. Claire and Charlie went into the jungle to talk and they haven't been back." She said trying to pronounce everything clearly.

"They probably just lost track of time." Kate said making her presence known.

"Claire would never leave Aaron for that long purposely." Jack said shaking his head. "How long have they been gone?" Jack asked Sun.

"He's going to need fed soon." Kate said crossing her arms.

"We need to find them." Jack said grabbing his back pack. Kate pulled hers off the ground also and slid the straps over her shoulders. Sun tried to calm Aaron.

"Who should we bring with us?" Kate asked putting her hair up.

"No one." Jack said pulling the necklace with the key off his neck. "We have to find them quick, we can't waist time." He said walking away. Kate followed Jack after giving Sun a sympathetic glance.

Sun hurried over to Claire's tent to escape the rain.

* * *

Charlie saw Claire's eyes drift close, the rain dropping down her face. He carefully picked her up, putting an arm around her back and the other under her knees. He stood and walked on.

"Charlie." A lone voice said killing the silence. Charlie's eyes went wide, his heart pounding with fear. He couldn't bring himself to turn around; he feared what he would see.

* * *

SO… who could it be? Hmm… as always guess in your reviews! REVIEW please! I love you all for reading! Hope you guys have a great time, and an update may not come until the weekend. Thanks for reading. P.S. Where is everybody? The hits and reviews for the last two chapters are lower than usual. Chapter 6 hits were only in the 50s, when they're usually in the 100s. I miss you guys. Any ways, you're probably just on vacation… I hope. LOL! CYA!

Thanks to these people for reviewing chapter 6:

**WereKid  
**

Thanks a bunch! And for the correction on this chapter.

**RenaissanceGrrl  
**

Umm… that's what I meant too… (giggles)

**Lara Chubb of Deephollow  
**

LOL! I made you frantic! (rolls around on ground laughing)

**jesi0546  
**

CC fluff (sighs) It just brings a smile to my face…

**SKateforever  
**

Glad you LOVE it!

**Ponyboysgirl1**

Thanks a lot that's very good.

**CharliesHoodie**

(tries best to revive you) Thanks! But don't die… COME BACK!

(turns into Gollum) Don't follow the lights…


	8. Return

Chapter 8- Return

Sorry it took so long for me to update! I became obsessed with another couple on General Hospital, Jesse and Maxie. Anyone watch it? LOL… No worries though. My number one obsession is CC and LOST in general. But I just had to write a fic for the pairing, which made me change my profile and my pen name. If you forgot… I used to be CCLover4ever and I am now CCnJexie4ever. SO all of you that have me on your author alert list noticed my new story for Jexie and I'm sorry if you were disappointed to see it wasn't a new CC fic or chapter. My apologies!

A/N: Anyone who reads Hearts Grow Fonder: Almost Perfect, I know it's been forever! I am still looking for the chapter I wrote. It's driving me crazy! SO stick with me, I may just rewrite it.

* * *

Charlie felt like someone had hit the pause button. He blinked, allowing raindrops to slide off his eyelashes onto his red cheeks. He felt as if he had been put in slow motion as he turned around. 

"Eth…"

* * *

"Charlie wake up." Claire said hovering over him. 

"Claire?" He whispered, flickering his eyelids open.

"Hey." She said letting out a sigh of relief. "You seemed really out of it… bad dream?"

"Impossible dream actually." He said wiping the rain off of his face. He saw Claire slightly nod and return his subtle glance. "How are you doing? Your leg?" He asked gesturing to her injured leg.

"I'm okay." She said avoiding being fussed over.

"Sure you are." He said smirking as he stood." "You ready?"

"Maybe we should wait 'till the rain stops." Claire said looking up at him, making it easier for the rain to hit her face.

"I don't know luv… the weather is very unpredictable out here. I think we should keep going." He said with an apologetic expression laid across his face.

"Yeah, you're probably right." She said shaking her head and putting on a small smile.

"Okay." He said leaning down to her. He placed his arms under her knees and back. "Going up." He said letting out a small laugh as he stood. She smiled a very gentle smile that made Charlie's heart melt. She was the only thing that kept him going. He could never do anything by himself. He was a screw up, very dependent on Liam, but when he walked away from Liam… everything came crumbling down. Charlie knew his world was screwed up when he was still on good terms with his older brother, but Liam had a way of making big things seem like a petty issue. When he was gone, Charlie knew he had hit rock bottom, and he didn't care as long as he had a hit. When he was finally free of the drugs, he felt as if he wasn't numb anymore. Claire was to thank for all the rest, the feeling of worth, hope, and every time his mind drifted into a day dream. Now she was depending on him again. He had let her down once and kept his promise the other time.

"Claire, Charlie!" Charlie recognized that voice. He ran as fast as he could with Claire looking puzzled in his arms as she secured her arms around his neck. He stopped and listened for the voice.

"Claire, Charlie!" A different voice this time, that one also recognizable… Jack.

"Jack!" He called out gently putting Claire down. "I'll be back luv, promise." He said kissing the top of her head and quickly turning to another yell, this one closer.

"Charlie yell again!" Jack yelled raising his hands to his face and making a tunnel around his mouth.

"We're over here!" He yelled walking in their direction. They emerged from a pair of bushes moments later.

"Charlie, I'm glad we found you. What happened… and where's Claire?"

"Follow me." He said walking away. They did as told and Charlie explained how they became lost in the jungle. They reached where Claire still sat, back against a tree.

"Her leg is cut?" Charlie said walking over to her.

"How bad?" He asked walking over and kneeling down.

"It's nothing, really." Claire said sitting up straight.

"Claire, just let Jack take care of you." Charlie said crouching next to her. Jack looked over the cut.

"It's going to need cleaned out when we get back, but this shirt tied here has kept it from getting too bad."

"The sacrifices he makes for me." Claire said letting out a small laugh. "How's Aaron?" She asked worried.

"He's fine; Sun's taking good care of him." Kate explained with a reassuring smile. Claire let out a sigh of relief and Charlie gently picked her up again.

* * *

They walked back to the beach, taking short breaks, so Charlie didn't get too tired. The rain slowly died down and eventually came to a stop. When they arrived at the beach, Charlie carried Claire to her tent and laid her on a blanket. Sun walked over holding Aaron. 

"Are you alright?" She asked looking the two of them over, noticing a cut on Claire's leg.

"Yeah, it's just a cut." She said holding out her arms. Sun passed the baby to her and made an exit. Charlie followed to give Claire privacy while nursing Aaron.

"Sun." He said running to catch up to her. She turned to look at him. "I just wanted to thank you for taking care of Aaron."

"It was no trouble." She said with a smile, which faded quickly. "Is Claire going to be alright?"

"Yeah, Jack said there's no infection." Charlie said obviously relieved. "I'm going to go back to be with Claire and put a shirt on." He said with a small laugh looking down at his exposed skin. "Thanks again." He said smiling and heading back to Claire. He saw Jack and Kate talking to Locke… again. He headed over to them, since they were obviously waiting for Claire to get done breast feeding Aaron.

* * *

Claire was smiling down at Aaron; it would be hard to leave him again after their outing failed miserably. She found it a warning to herself never to go tromping through the jungle again, even if Charlie was there. Aaron's eyes drooped closed and Claire pulled her shirt down. She stood up, walking over to the crib, and gently placed Aaron in it. She began to walk out to Jack, Kate, Locke, and Charlie, but was met with a feeling of fear. She hunched over and laid a hand on a piece of wreckage that held up the tarp sheltering her tent.

* * *

"How close are they?" Another voice asked. 

"About a mile. Keep her going, we can't afford to waste time." Ethan said fastening their pace.

Charlie loosened the "T" on his middle finger. He took a few more steps and let it fall to the ground. The rain began to pour down. Claire stepped over the bundle of tape and felt a sense of hope rush over her. She did her best to keep strong, strong like Charlie. She just hoped they would find them. She wanted to know what her baby would look like, what its sex was, and how it would feel to hold him… or her. Some how she knew it would be a boy, which made her, feel more like a mother. After a long time of walking, Ethan spoke up, "I'm going to take care of our followers." She heard his feet splash through the newly formed puddles, and then the sound was gone.

When Ethan came back he didn't talk, but Claire knew the look painted across his face showed he was planning something. She didn't want to know what.

* * *

The Lady Luthien  
LOL! No Locke!

CharlieandClaire  
I hoped you enjoyed your vacation, thanks for the review!

DOMSGIRL57  
Thanks for the review! Of course I'm going to write more!

Mony19  
I'm glad you liked it!

CharliesHoodie  
Aw... That is clever!

FluffLover  
Sorry it took so long! All better now!

Lara Chubb of Deephollow  
NOPE! I tricked you! Trust me... I'm not done with Ethan!

jesi0546  
Aw... thanks for the clapping!

WereKid  
Thanks so much for pointing that out. I wrote that really late at night. Thanks a bunch!

* * *

Well, I hope that was worth the long wait! In case you didn't catch on… Ethan was planning Charlie's hanging. Which was already written! I'm running out of flashbacks! I know of at least two more! Unfortunately that means I go on after that without flashbacks 'till chapter 20 (and there might not be a sequel) or I end at chapter 10 and make a sequel of 10 chapters. It's up to you guys! Tell me what you want! Either way is fine with me! 


	9. It All Unfolds

Chapter 9- It All Unfolds

Well, once again I'm back for a way overdue update. Truth is, school has got me swamped! Luckily, I'm done with volleyball, so I have more free time. Should I ask for a show of hands on who forgot me? To those of you reading my other stories, trust me, I will try my best to update both of them this weekend. I may even start a new one when I get an old one finished.

* * *

Claire let go of the plane wreckage that just a second ago her hand was clenched to for dear life. She straightened herself from the hunched position and let out a light sigh. _The memories are getting stronger_, she thought to herself. She took a deep breath and went outside to the group of four huddled together.

"Hey." Charlie said with a smile as she walked outside of the tent. You seem to be doing better. How's the leg?"

"Better, I think I'm just so happy to be back that I'm numbed to the pain." She said returning his very contagious smile. "Thanks again for finding us." She said turning towards Jack and Kate.

"It's no big deal, trust me." Jack said crossing his arms while he broke into a smile.

"Always so modest." Kate said showing those child-like dimples.

The rain suddenly lightened up to a minor drizzle, refusing to cease completely. Locke turned his face up to the grey-blue sky, allowing his face to be washed of the sweat and dirt that rested there. After a few seconds of sulking in the pleasure, he looked back at the four people around him. "I have to go." He said walking away without an explanation, which left the group puzzled.

"What do you think that was about?" Charlie asked looking at Kate and Jack.

"I don't know, but I think I'm going to go investigate." Jack said leaving.

"I'll see you guys later." Kate said hurrying after him, giving Claire and Charlie a subtle wave as they grew farther apart in distance.

"Well, they sure left in a hurry." Claire said, still watching the three of them. "Do you ever get the feeling there's something they aren't telling us?" She asked furrowing her eyebrows and looking up at him.

"All the time…" He said turning around and heading into the tent. Claire followed, clearly bothered by the secrets. She always hated it when people kept things from her, but that's all her time on the island had been. It was always secret after secret, no one knew the person sitting beside them on the plane, and they still don't know them after spending over a month together on an island.

* * *

Darkness had come again, which meant the small glowing campfires along the beach did too. Charlie and Claire slept soundly in "their" tent, about three feet apart. Claire was closest to Aaron, since she slept right next to his handmade wooden cradle.

Everyone and Everything was silent, it was just a regular night like all the others over the past month. That is until the gunshot rang. People shot up from their makeshift beds, Aaron screamed the loudest a young baby could manage, Vincent barked and ran off away from the sound towards the opposite side of the woods, and the men grabbed their weapons.

Four guns, four men… Sayid, Jack, Locke, and Charlie. It wasn't planned that way, but it's the best they could come up with in this pandemonium. People were running back and forth along the beach, others huddled together like sheep waiting to be slaughtered, others stood in utter shock, frozen in fear of what they might see. Jack, Sayid, and Locke all headed toward the gun case, knowing they had to prepare for the worst case scenario. Charlie grabbed Aaron from his cradle and quickly put him in Claire's arms. He turned away from her and headed towards the gun case.

"Charlie!" Claire yelled after him. He stopped, turned, and stared into her deep blue eyes. For once he knew what was going on in that pretty head of hers. Claire was frightened. She was scared for herself, her baby, and him. He trudged towards her, laying a hand on her cheek. As he did so, she was silent, letting a tear cascade down that cheek onto his gentle hand.

"I won't let anything happen to you, alright?" Claire nodded and Charlie turned to leave again.

"Charlie…" Claire started.

"I'll be fine, but I need to get a gun to protect you and Aaron." He explained giving her a gentle peck on the cheek. He turned and left, running towards the gun case where Sayid met him with a gun extended towards him.

"I knew you'd come here." Sayid said smiling at Charlie. "I wouldn't be giving you this gun, but Sawyer's gone and we need someone with experience."

"I thought you said I was 'emotionally involved'."

"You are, but the fact remains that we need as many guns used as possible, especially if it's the others."

"What do you need me to do?" Charlie asked taking the gun.

"Follow us, but be careful."

"Where are we going?"

"Towards the gunshot."

"How lovely." Charlie said sarcastically, following close behind the group as the started moving into the jungle.

* * *

The moment was a blur; they couldn't quite fathom the sight before them. They had all scrambled towards the bloody body, gunshot wound to the abdomen, not from their guns.

Jack was the one to check her pulse, there was nothing. He checked her breathing, it was totally silent. Jack looked up at the three of them and shook his head. "She's got no pulse, her breathing has ceased… she's dead."

"I'd seen her before… on the beach. She asked me if I thought we were going to get rescued. I told her 'yes.' I lied to her." Sayid said feeling a bit of guilt wash over himself.

"No, you just gave her hope." Jack said staring at the woman's face. He was by her side on his knees, but he couldn't stand the sight of the horrid, vacant look in her eyes. He placed his hand over her eyelids, bringing them to a final close. The snapping of a twig could be heard just feet away, which made Jack propel to a standing position. All four of them cocked their guns, targeting the sound.

A woman emerged stopping dead in her tracks, as did the people she was with.

"Stop there." Sayid said in a very calm voice. "You come any closer and I'll shoot you."

"Who are you?" Locke asked the woman.

"I'm not telling you anything… not until I know who you are."

"Oh, seems like we're in check." Charlie added sarcastically.

"We have the guns, so you talk or I shoot you." Sayid said, refusing to back down.

"Checkmate." Charlie chimed in, even more sarcastic than the first remark.

"My name's Michael, this is Jin…"

"Michael?" Jack asked confused, trying to get a glimpse of the man.

"Jack? Thank God we found you!"

"What happened? How did you get back on the island?"

"It's a long story… Walt's gone and Sawyer was shot."

"By her?" Charlie asked pointing to Ana Lucia.

"No, by the others." Michael explained. "Jack, it's infected…"

"Okay, we need to get him back to camp."

"Wait a minute… I know you." Ana Lucia said looking closer at Jack. "Airport lobby… I tried to trade you seats."

"Yeah, I remember… why did you shoot that woman?"

"I thought she was one of them… the others."

"So you just shoot first ask questions later?" Jack asked, not taking such a simple reason to justify what she had done.

"She was in the jungle by herself."

"So if I go out in the jungle by myself, you'll shoot me too?"

"I only had one bullet." Ana Lucia said sarcastically.

"Never mind, I've got bigger things to worry about than putting you on a guilt trip, like saving Sawyer."

"So then we'll just save that guilt trip for a rainy day then?" Ana Lucia asked still sarcastic. Jack looked away from her and then at Sawyer. "He's in bad shape."

They returned to camp carrying Sawyer in his handmade stretcher. Ana Lucia talked with Echo and Libby, while Bernard, Michael, and Jin looked for Rose. That reunion would be well worth the long walk across the beach. Shannon and Claire sat side by side in the sand, Shannon lulling Aaron to sleep as Claire rocked him. When he finally fell asleep, Claire placed him in his crib that she moved to sit next to her in the sand. Sun was there to, looking out at the ocean, as was Rose who sat beside her. Kate was also there, completing the girl talk session. There wasn't really talking, just Shannon's pretty voice cascading amongst the silence, little did they know a reunion was about to take place for all of them.

* * *

HA! The happy reunions aren't 'till next time! Much fluff and angst in the next one! I'll do my best to update the other stories this weekend. Sorry that there wasn't a flashback, to tell you the truth… there's only one or two more coming into play. I'll probably save those for later chapters. OK, I'll be back some other time with a lovely update.

Thanks to these people for reviewing chapter 8:

**Welling'sGirl**

Wow, you guys sure are behind. I feel bad for you! I would go insane if someone got to see the eppys before me. Keep your head up, Lost is SO worth the wait, because CC rock! I'll try to update quicker for you, so you have something to read.

**The Lady Luthien**

Me 2! Charlie taking care of Claire will always play a part in my stories.

**dude731**

Aw… I'm glad you love this story, it makes me happy!

**babes**

They are definitely the cutest! Glad you enjoyed the chappy!

**RenaissanceGrrl**

Here's more, and I am doing 20 chapters.

**CharlieandClaire **

Well, I'm going with 20 chapters and a possible sequel. Hope that's good.

**Lara Chubb of Deephollow**

Hm… Ethan could be sitting out in the jungle somewhere or he could be dead in his grave still… Wherever I want to put him… OK, he's in the hatch baking "I'm sorry" cookies for Claire.

**FluffLover**

Here I am! Yes, it's really me! Do you need a DNA test or something? LOL! Sorry about the long wait… AGAIN! I'm terrible! 20 chapters got the popular vote! So 20 chapters it is!


	10. The Good and the Bad

Chapter 10- The Good and the Bad

Hello again! I am here with another way overdue update, but hopefully it is worth the wait. You guys know I suck at quick updates, but I'm here now. **I would recommend reading last chapter, so you know what is going on. **I don't want you to get lost or confused. This chapter should be a lot of fun, so sit back and enjoy!

* * *

The women still sat side by side in the sand in the darkness, looking out at the dark blue water meeting the dark blue sky. Kate sat next to Sun, whom was to her left. To Sun's left was Rose, then Claire, Aaron in his crib, and Shannon finishing the final line of her song.

Jin, Michael, and Bernard continued their search for Rose, after that Jin would be off to find his own wife. They continued their walk down the beach, until they saw five women sitting side by side and a small baby in between two of them. Bernard's eyes weld up with tears, falling freely down his red cheeks. He tried to speak, but was at a loss for words. There was an unspoken connection between them, as Rose turned around to find her husband standing behind her.

"Bernard?" She asked standing up slowly.

"Rose." He said walking to her, taking her in a hug.

The women smiled and stood as they watched the happy reunion between the now again happy couple.

"Sun." A voice called, seeming to be nervous in some way.

"Jin." She said laughing and crying at the same time as she ran to him and clasping her arms tightly around his neck. She pulled back and then pushed her lips onto his. The world wasn't there; it was just them, back together again.

Kate scrambled to her feet seeing the stretcher being walked out of the jungle in the hands of Locke and a Michael. Walking along side of them was Jack, Charlie, Sayid, and three survivors from the other group, one man and two women. She bolted over to the group, immediately realizing who the wounded survivor was.

"What happened?" She asked glancing between an unconscious Sawyer and Jack.

"He was shot." He explained trying to get her away from the group.

"How? Is he alright?"

"I don't know, but we're taking him to the hatch, all my supplies are there."

"Ok, let's go." She said leaving Claire's side to lead Jack, and Locke, and Michael into the jungle, Michael and Locke still carrying Sawyer.

"Claire, have you seen Shannon?" Sayid asked with his strong accent.

"Yes I have, she's over right over there." Claire said pointing her out. "Would you do me a favor?"

"What do you need?" He asked politely.

"Could you keep Aaron for awhile?" Her eyes were pleading with him.

"Of course." He said touching her shoulder for just a second and then turning to begin his walk over to his tall blond angel.

"Thank you." She called after him with a small smile; she could see how anxious he was to see Shannon.

Claire turned her attention back to the group of people looking for that one face that always made her heart feel whole. And there he was, emerging from the group of people, breaking a smile at the sight of Claire.

"Welcome back." She said giving him a hug. "I missed you."

"Luv, I was only gone for a few hours." He replied kissing her temple.

"A few hours too long." She retorted, pulling away to look into his amazingly grey eyes.

"I must agree." He said creeping closer to her lips, finally touching them, savoring the gentle touch. After pulling away Charlie saw the group standing nearby, looking upon the two of them. "Oh Claire, these people here are…"

"…the tail end survivors." She finished with a small smile. "Hello."

"Nice to meet you." A tall black man said walking to her, offering his hand. "I am Eko."

"Claire." She said taking his hand with a smile.

"And I we didn't get introduced, I'm Charlie." He said offering his hand which was taken by Eko as well.

"Nice to meet you also, Charlie." Eko looked back at the two ladies behind him. "This is Ana-Lucia and Libby."

"Nice to meet both of you." Claire said as Charlie reached for her hand hanging to her side, lacing his fingers with hers.

"You too." Libby said emerging from behind Eko to stand at his side. "I heard you mention an Aaron to that man, Sayid, mind if I ask…"

"He's my son; I had him on the island."

"And he hasn't gotten taken yet?" Ana-Lucia said bringing everyone to realize she was still behind Eko.

"What… I… he's fine. He was taken from me once, Danielle took him."

"Danielle?" Eko questioned in the same polite tone as always.

"The French lady." Charlie said jumping in. "She's been on the island for sixteen years, turned her bloody insane I might add."

"Is she one of them?" Eko asked sounding intrigued.

"The others, no." Charlie answered shaking his head. All three of their faces seemed somewhat relieved now and even a little disappointed. Charlie and Claire noticed the change in their faces and were quick to leave them to their thoughts.

"Charlie, we should go relieve Sayid and Shannon of babysitting duty." Claire said walking back a few steps, giving the hand she was holding a few tugs. Charlie allowed himself to be pulled away from the group, giving no effort to stay and chat.

"We'll see you later." He said turning his back toward them and taking removing his hand from Claire's grasp to place it on her lower back. Claire looked up at him, breaking into a smile, Charlie returned it.

* * *

Charlie and Claire found Shannon and Sayid quite easily considering Aaron's cries were drowning out all other sound. Shannon looked upset and Sayid seemed to be trying his best to get her to relax.

Claire knew what it was like to be helpless when Aaron cried, except it was ten times as worse since Aaron was her own son. She walked rather quickly over to Shannon, giving her an apologetic smile as she scooped Aaron from her arms. "Sorry Shannon, sometimes he just gets fussy."

"So sometimes he cries just to be crying?" She asked studying Claire like she had just said 'pigs could indeed fly'.

"Well no, it's just sometimes they need to feel comforted, protected." Claire said feeling quite proud of what she'd learned about her baby.

"Something only a mum can give." Charlie said smiling as he noticed Aaron's cries had stopped and his breathing was even as he slept.

"I better get him to his cradle so he can sleep." She said beginning to walk to her and Charlie's shelter. "Thanks again."

"No trouble, really." Shannon said with a reassuring smile. Charlie gave a thankful nod to the two of them, which was returned by a knowing nod from Sayid. He walked away from them with his head looking down at the sand. He smiled as he came to notice Claire's footprints. They were unmistakable, small and barely noticeable. Most people walked heavily, their feet creating deep holes in the sand, but Claire was different. She walked lightly, gracefully. "Like an angel." Charlie thought out loud.

"Did you say something Charlie?" Hurley asked replacing the lid on his water bottle.

"What?" He asked shooting his head up in surprise. Upon seeing Hurley he gathered his thoughts. "Oh… no Hurley, just thinking out loud I guess." Charlie said feeling slightly embarrassed. "Where you headed?"

"Oh… around, I thought I would go welcome the newcomers and say a few 'welcome backs' to Jin, Michael, and Sawyer." Hurley looked around. "Where is Sawyer anyway… and Walt?"

"Sawyer is with Jack, Kate, and Locke being treated for a bullet wound."

"Dude, that sucks… what happened?"

"The others took Walt and destroyed the raft, seems Sawyer got caught in the crossfire."

"A hero wound… Sawyer?"

"Seems so." Charlie said with a bit of a chuckle.

"Is he going to be ok?"

"I don't know, you'd have to ask Jack about that." Charlie said furrowing his eyebrows. He looked beyond Hurley to see Claire waving him over.

Hurley turned to look what was holding Charlie's attention and turned back to face him. "Dude, I think she needs you."

"Yeah, I guess she does, hope nothing's wrong." He said as if he were thinking out loud again.

"Well you should go check, see you later Dude." Hurley said giving a small wave before trekking down the beach in the direction from which Charlie had just come.

"Yeah, bye Hurl." Charlie replied beginning to jog over to where Claire was standing. "Everything alright, luv?"

"Are there anymore clean nappies?"

"In my bag."

"You're amazing." She said kissing his cheek before pulling a clean nappy from Charlie's bag.

"Just figuring this out know, are we luv?"

"Oh no, I've known this for quite some time." Claire said with a grin placing Aaron in his crib.

"How long then?"

"Well, the old Claire would say 'the imaginary peanut butter did the trick,' but the new Claire standing before you says, 'when you got her son back.'

"You're still the Claire that I brought imaginary peanut butter to." Charlie said knowingly.

"Technically, but I'm not that Claire until I remember everything." She replied shaking her head.

"You're close luv, what's still missing?" He asked taking her into his arms.

"I still don't remember what happened while I was with Ethan and how I escaped." She said as Charlie pulled her closer. "Why is that? Why are those memories unreachable."

"They won't be for long, you'll remember." Charlie encouraged.

"You don't know the future Charlie." She said pulling away and rolling her eyes.

"Maybe not, but I know you… and how strong you are. You can do anything you set your mind to, you can remember." He said brushing his thumb across her cheek.

She leaned in and kissed him and whispered the only thing that mattered to her in that moment into his ear. "I'm just glad to have remembered you." She kissed him again.

* * *

I hope you all loved it! It's been so long, but at least it is a bit longer than usual. Thanks for reading and the lovely reviews that I got, you guys are the greatest! Hopefully I'll be back soon with another update, I'll do my best to make it quick. Review if you love my story! 


End file.
